


A Fucking Problem

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Humor, I’m tired, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: There are two ways to read the title.





	A Fucking Problem

“Like... Hmm.” Shownu tried to put his finger on it, or at least just brush across it. “I want him to be less... shy.”

“Shy? How?” Minhyuk replied, Shownu shrugged and glanced at the ceiling, fingers sliding in a circular motion on the table. They were enjoying a meal together at the dorm and were talking about Kihyun, more specifically how he and the team’s leader were in a sexual relationship.

“He’s really quiet, and he covers his face a lot.”

“Hmm.” Shownu was seeking advice from Minhyuk, who was in a relationship with Jooheon. Minhyuk was quite experienced, because he’d done the dirty deed before settling down with his fellow member; and mostly also because he could give anyone a good time—man or a woman.

“No moaning?”

“None!” Shownu whispers in an exaggerated tone, as if he was summoning all strength in his body just to get that one word out. “He either tells me to stop or to pull out. Do you think he’s not enjoying it?”

“He is.” The member answers almost immediately. He interlocks his fingers and purses his lips, contemplating for a few seconds.

“I think Kihyun’s just used to nagging people around, even though he usually likes doing everything himself.” Minhyuk made a smart guess and comforted his puzzled friend. “So I think you should pamper him a bit. So he’ll feel relieved because he doesn’t have to do much—which is something he’s not accustomed to.”

“I thought you would say something like show him who’s boss.”

“That’s my second guess. So you either have to be really gentle... or really rough.” Shownu sighed at the very dangerous contrast between the two choices he had.

“Anything you wish he would do, though? Give an example, maybe.” Minhyuk was ironically, taking this very seriously. The atmosphere felt weird and almost embarrassing, since they were speaking of something so inappropriate so... casually. Shownu had brought his elbow up onto the table and rested his chin on it, still trying hard to think, Minhyuk waited for his leader’s answer,

“I would like him to say something cute at least every once in a while.”

“Like?”

“Like... I don’t know...” Shownu slumped his back and buried his face with his hands. Minhyuk just laughed at his friend who was, only now, getting flustered and timid. After a few chuckles, he raised his tone to a high pitch and impersonated Kihyun.

“Ah, Shownu! If you move like that, I feel like I could get pregnant...” The boy burst out in more waves of laughter as he saw his leader bolt up in surprise, face reddening and mouth wide open. Before Shownu could say anything, Minhyuk cleared his throat and did another imitation,

“You’re so big, hyung...!”

“Ah! Stop!” (More like staaahp) Shownu yells, he covers his face once again and gets even more embarrassed, Minhyuk laughing his ass off in the background. He tips off his chair and calms himself down on the floor. 

“So,” Minhyuk recollects himself and returns on the chair.

“What will it be? Gentle? Or rough?” Shownu peels his hands off his face and presses two fingers on his bridge. “I’m going gentle; being rough might hurt him.”

“And there you go.” His dongsae gives him a pat on the shoulder and leaves the room.

 

 

 

“Hey, Jooheon...” Kihyun called, the boy approached him from the room he was initially in. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Jooheon as he did his hyung a favor by helping him to away store away some dishes into the cabinets. Kihyun put down the bowl he was holding, causing a small thud sound to escape and linger through the walls of the empty kitchen.

“Please don’t be... weirded out or anything—I’m just asking but...” Jooheon stood beside his friend and waited calmly. “What does Minhyuk say when you accidentally hurt him?”

“Pardon?” The dongsae raised his eyebrows and asked for a repeat, “Hurt him? How?”

“Sorry, that was too broad... You know... when you... do it.” Kihyun covered his mouth lightly to show that he was utterly ashamed of what he had just blurted out.

“Oh. That.” Jooheon mumbled, he pulled in air through his teeth and awkwardly cleared his throat. “Well, he, um, he... he just tells me.”

“And you don’t feel—how do you say this—discouraged? At all?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm.”

“Why?” Jooheon stared at his fellow member worriedly as Kihyun bowed his head in a gloomy fashion.

“Nothing. It’s just that I feel bad whenever I tell that to Shownu.”

“When does it hurt?” Jooheon asked, he said it in such a calm and honey-like tone, Kihyun almost felt like this entire conversation was just as if they were talking about their days.

“Usually when he puts it in, b-but I’m starting to get used to it; so it doesn’t that much anymore. But it still really hurts when he starts moving too roughly.” The older member mutters, fingers fidgeting rapidly.

“Well, that part usually hurts a lot, especially if you weren’t prepared. But how do you tell him?”

“I say ‘stop’ or ‘pull out’.”

“Huh.” ( : / )

“What?”

“Nothing... nothing.” Jooheon mumbles, an awkward silence goes on for a few moments as the two members kept their distance quietly.

“I think you should tell him that it hurts, though—instead of just asking him to stop.” Kihyun paused for a while, he looked back down at the counter and continued what he was doing before.

“So I just have to say... ‘it hurts’? As simple as that?”

“Yeah. Shownu would understand.” Jooheon beamed at his hyung as he noticed the boy give a slight smile, as well.

“I guess so...” Kihyun murmured to himself, “But what about if Minhyuk makes a lot of sounds... do you ever get annoyed of it?”

Jooheon stood for a while and chuckled a bit, “Well, it depends on what kind of noise he makes.”

“Like... moaning of grunting. Do you ever find it not attractive?”

“I find it extremely attractive, but if its too forced then I might not like it.” The younger member quickly rephrased his statement when he saw Kihyun frown a tad bit. “I mean, its better than forcing yourself to keep quiet—since, after all, the key to having a good time with your loved one is communication.” (This boy is too soft)

“Oh, I see. Thanks for the advice.” The boy said softly, almost cutting himself off as his thoughts took over his attention. He watched Jooheon leave him to his own matters, knowing that his friend was satisfied with his suggestions. “Glad I could help.”

Silence. Yet again. The boy only slightly broke it as he softly hummed a hymn. He continued sorting out dishes that he had just finished washing, putting all of it into the cupboards, bending over the counter and landing his stomach flat on the marble surface as he grabbed one last bowl from the far corner of the table. Something warm and heavy suddenly pressed against his waist and was weighing his entire body down. A hand placed itself next to his shoulder, as another reached for his chin and turned his head ever so slightly.

“Busy, aren’t we?” Shownu whispered into Kihyun’s ear, then placed a gentle kiss on the side of his neck. The younger member felt Shownu thrust his hips softly onto his bum, barely grazing his hardening dick along Kihyun’s thighs. The boy didn’t want to turn around, he felt hot and could hear his pulse beating in his ears, stemming from the anxiety of someone walking in on them, and from his thirst for his lover.

“We can’t do it here, hyung. What if someone comes in?” Kihyun whispered back, not even risking to make his voice a tad bit louder, already fearing that one if the members might be close by. Shownu ignored his warning, his hand slowly loosened its grip on his dongsae’s chin and ran down to the collar of his shirt. The smaller boy could only watch as his lover undid several buttons, before sliding his hand inside, along Kihyun’s chest.

“That just makes it all the more exciting.” Shownu whispered with his husky voice, licking the rim of the smaller boy’s ear. Kihyun flinched in response and almost lost balance in his legs—but even though he did, his lover would still be able to hold him in place with ease. He watched Shownu’s hand let go of his face and trail down to underneath the counter, to Kihyun’s pants. The dongsae twitched as he felt his partner unzip his pants and rubbed on his member, he bit his lip and bowed his head, so that his forehead was pressing against the cold surface of the table. Shownu pulled down his lover’s boxers, his erection almost popped out, the tip only brushing across the side of the counter. Kihyun covered his mouth his both hands as his hyung began to pump his dick slowly, running all the way down to his balls and even teasing the tip by touching it in a circular motion. Shownu continued pleasuring his dongsae as he lifted Kihyun’s legs up and placed his knee on the table-top. Kihyun felt Shownu push his body a bit more forward, pushing the tip of his dick to fully touch the counter. The smaller boy remembered what Jooheon had said and tried not to keep his voice in, well, at least, not all of it. He let out a soft moan that was subtle, but still audible. Shownu heard this and almost lunged at the younger member as if he were an animal in heat.

“You have no idea how sexy you are right now...” The older member stopped pumping and withdrawed, this time reaching for Kihyun’s entrance. His hands went into the boy’s pants and underwear, just about to reach the hole.

“Oh, right. Hyung, I think I left my phone here.” Jooheon suddenly called, he came into the room so cheery and oblivious, not even wondering why there was a sudden thud, and why both his hyungs were noticeably sweaty, haggard and red as tomatoes.

“I-I think you left it by the stove.” Kihyun suggested as Jooheon smiled and walked over to the stove to take his phone back, “Thanks, hyung.”

He exited the situation without another word and left the two tied up in their own sexual tension. Kihyun glanced back fo moment to see how Shownu reacted, his shoulders were shaking, trying to stop the laughter from bursting out. But now that Jooheon had left, he let loose and laughed his ass off. He turned around to face Kihyun, swiftly picking him up from his feet and carried him up to his bed room. Luckily, it was empty; Hyungwon and Wonho had went out to eat in a restaurant and won’t be back until late night.

“I’m gonna make such a mess out of you.” Shownu playfully whispered, placing Kihyun on his bed before turning around to lock the door. The younger member held onto his collar, trying to pull the unbuttoned ends back together to conceal his exposed chest. He stood up cautiously and attempted to navigate around Shownu, trying to get to the door and out of the room. But his hyung caught him before he could pull out (that’ll be the only that’s gonna get pulled out tonight, am I right) any tricks. He pinned Kihyun against the wall and forced his hands to the side, surrounding him with his body as he planted a tender kiss on the boy’s neck, leaving a red mark when he bit into it. The smaller boy didn’t respond, he simply held back his voice and grunted.

“What’s wrong? Do you feel sick?” Shownu mumbled against Kihyun’s neck, noticing that his lover wasn’t quite himself at this moment. He slowly rose up, still holding the boy’s wrists in their place. His dongsae only so much stared down at him and took a moment before he spoke.

“N-Nothing... I’m just a little nervous.” Kihyun admitted, tripping over his own words before finally getting the message across. His hyung could feel himself falling in love with the boy all over again, he chuckled and let go of his grip on his lover’s arms.

“This isn’t our first time doing this, though.”

“Yeah, but we can both agree that we’ve only done it a couples of times.”

“Mmm, I guess.” Shownu trailed off and buried his face into Kihyun body once again, this time following the trail of the younger member’s jawline with his lips. The boy let out a soft moan and could feel his chest moving intensely as he breathed heavily.

“Do you want to go to the bed?” The older member asked, his dongsae looked away and obediently nodded his head. His hyung smiled at his unintentionally cute gesture and carried him to the bed. This time throwing him on the bed and quickly jumping on after his lover. He tried to calm Kihyun down by pulling him into a deep kiss, while his fingers danced on the smaller boy’s chest and fully unbuttoned his shirt. Kihyun pulled the it off his shoulders as Shownu momentarily got up to remove his clothing as well. The younger member stared at his lover looming over his body, and blushed when he noticed that Shownu was sitting between his legs, spread open. Kihyun tried discretely pushing himself back to get a chance to pull his legs together and not as wide as before. But as soon as Shownu felt him use his feet to move his body, he pushed himself forward along with him, unzipping Kihyun’s pants and pulling it, and his underwear, completely off. The boy shyly looked away as he heard his hyung unbuckling his belt and a bottle being popped open. He held onto Shownu’s wrist as his lover pressed a lube-covered finger against his entrance, his hands were shaking as he felt it go inside. A few thrusts were done before another finger entered, then both were abruptly pulled out (okay, I lied; fingers will get pulled out, too). Kihyun lifted his head to see what caused Shownu to hesitate for a split-second, but to his surprise, he only saw the boy’s head buried into his ass. The older member spreaded Kihyun’s cheeks with his thumbs and licked his hole, pushing the tip of his tongue inside before leaning in to give him the whole thing. The boy moaned loudly and as he timidly put his hands on Shownu’s head, as if trying to push it away. His hyung only retracted after a few moments and kissed the tip of Kihyun’s erection. Then grabbed onto the smaller boy’s wrists once again and pinned them to the bed frame.

“P-Put a condom on...” Kihyun whispered, Shownu smirked and leaned in for another kiss. It was soft was barely even there, but the warmth got stronger every single second. The older member held down both his dongsae’s wrists with one hand as the other lifted a condom packet to his mouth to rip it open.

“Tell me if it hurts.” Shownu reminded, only getting a faint “okay” in return. He let go of both Kihyun’s hands to let him grip onto the sheets, he then used his, now free, hands to spread his lover’s legs more. The larger boy slowly pushed into the smaller one’s body, fully feeling how hot he was inside. He let a deep groan before moving forward very carefully, Kihyun grabbed his arm quickly, as if it was a reflex.

“Wait... it hurts, hyung.” He felt his heart flutter as he heard such adorably shy words escape Kihyun’s lips. He slowed down his pace even more and constantly glanced at his dongsae to make sure he was alright. Eventually, he made it in completely, without hurting his lover too much.

“I’m going to start moving now.” Shownu notified, he saw Kihyun’s lips shiver a bit before answering,

“Don’t hold back.” His eyes widenned at the bold statement of the younger member—he was actually asking him to do what ever he liked; Minhyuk was right, all Kihyun needed was a little babying.

“Okay, then.” Shownu started thrusting to his favorable pace, which was around three times faster that the one he used when entering. Kihyun shut his eyes and was happy to let his voice out, knowing that he was giving his lover a good time. It didn’t hurt as much as the entrance, but the pain was still somewhat there, the boy ignored it, though, and anticipated the upcoming pleasure, he didn’t even need pumping, he could already feel like he could come with just his ass being pounded. Kihyun screamed in surprised when Shownu seemed to have hit something inside.

“Was that it?” He tried again and continued aiming for that sport, pushing the smaller boy’s legs to the side and thrusting into his from that angle. Kihyun was crying at this point and answered.

“Yes, hyung...!” Shownu bent down and forcefully slammed into his dongsae, leaving love bites on his shoulders as he smiled at Kihyun and kissed his cheek lovingly.

“This is the first time I found it, though.”

“Mmm! it feels good...” The smaller boy managed to get the words out as he uncontrollably moaned to the pleasure of having his prostate stimulated for the first time. Shownu enveloped Kihyun’s dick in his hand and was pumping very slowly, only rubbing at his tip at some times. His dongsae reached out for his touch, and got a tight hug in return.

“You’re too cute.” The older member gushed, Kihyun laughed and tightly wrapped his arms around Shownu’s back. The larger boy picked him up and puched him against the wall once again, holding the boy’s legs up as he rested his forehead on his lover’s shoulder. Kihyun wailed even more as he was practically being dropped onto Shownu’s dick. The smaller boy felt his lover getting bigger as he was reaching deeper parts of his insides, he let another submissive moan escape as he was reaching his climax. His entire body tensed up in Shownu’s arms for a moment before calming itself down. His hyung took much bigger efforts to keep him up against the wall, since Kihyun was losing strength in his arms and was going to drop onto the floor at this rate. Shownu felt his orgasm coming as well and quickened his pace extremely, hearing Kihyun complain about it later on,

“You’re going... too fast!” His sentence was interrupted when Shownu dropped both of them back onto the bed and gave one last thrust before coming hard. He didn’t pull out, though, knowing that Kihyun was yet to hit his second one. He pushed into the boy at a calmer pace, pumping his dongsae’s dick with a much faster speed. His lover bit his lip and muffled a moan, as Shownu pulled out and proceeded to give him a blowjob, wrapping his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head continuosly. Kihyun involuntarily spreaded his legs and forced his eyes shut as he came into Shownu’s mouth. He got up before his hyung could swallow it and pulled him into a kiss, snowballing his release with the older member, he tasted a somewhat sweet substance inside, aside from the gooey semen. He threw his arms over Shownu’s shoulders and intensified the kiss, the larger boy put his hands on the sides of his head and cupped his face, while letting his tongue loose once again and entangled it with his lover. He pulled back and slowly broke the kiss, leaving a line of spit dangling over his tongue and Kihyun’s.

“I wish we had our own room.” He confessed, Shownu sighed as well and gently kissed his forehead.

“Me, too.” He removed the condom and tied it up, then throwed it into the trashbin. Kihyun lied back down on the bed to take a breather. Shownu lied down beside him and stared up at the ceiling.

“But who said we couldn’t take a shower together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe hyungwonho for the next one?


End file.
